La decisión correcta
by shion230
Summary: Natsu y Lucy son la pareja explosiva del instituto Fairy Tail y no es que sean novios ni nada, pero se complementaban demasiado bien. Sus amigos creían que eran el uno para el otro, pero ellos no se dan cuenta de nada. ¿Como harán para juntarlos? ¿Que consecuencias traerá?


**Hola de nuevo, aquí les traigo otro one-shot de esta pareja. Espero que les agrade.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia si**

* * *

**La decisión correcta**

¡Bienvenidos al instituto Fairy Tail! Con amplios espacios recreativos, áreas verdes y alumnos ejemplares que los recibirán con alegría y entusiasmo. Nuestra prioridad es la disciplina y la formación de futuros jóvenes profesionales que….

— ¡Natsu, compórtate! —gritó Lucy Heartfilia interrumpiendo el discurso del director.

— ¡Que aburrida eres Lucy! —exclamó ignorando que todas las miradas se posaban en ellos.

— ¡Estamos en la ceremonia de bienvenida! —regañó dándole una de sus famosas patadas dejando al chico semiinconsciente.

Los nuevos alumnos comenzaron a reír y Maracov se llevó la mano a la cara lamentándose del espectáculo que estaban dando nuevamente ese par. Natsu Dragneel y Lucy Heartfilia, conocidos por ser una pareja explosiva y no es que fueran novios ni nada de eso, es sólo que congeniaban demasiado bien y los demás los veían como una pareja ruidosa y algo chistosa, aunque sus amigos más cercanos consideraban que eran el uno para el otro.

—Natsu debería ser más sincero y no provocar más a Lucy—comentó Erza, la presidenta del consejo estudiantil.

—Lucy debería ignorarlo, le presta demasiada atención—dijo Loke, frunciendo el ceño. Por lo general el chico era un mujeriego, pero por "alguna" razón Lucy no caía en sus brazos.

—Sólo estás celoso, Lucy y Natsu son inseparables—habló Gray, restándole importancia al asunto, ya estaba algo cansado de ver la misma función todos los días, después de todo era el mejor amigo-rival de Natsu y sabía los sentimientos que tenía por la rubia.

—Sólo hay que darles un pequeño empujón—propuso Levy, la mejor amiga de Lucy.

—Es una excelente idea Levy—consintió Erza— ¿Qué sugieres?

Mientras que en la oficina del director, la pareja problemática de Fairy Tail se encontraba escuchando o pretendiendo escuchar el sermón del viejo Maracov, ambos sabían de memoria sus palabras y no necesitaban oírlas de nuevo.

—… ¿Me escucharon? —preguntó mirando a los chicos con aire cansado, pues ya estaba harto de llamarle la atención todos los días.

—Sí, si…—respondió Natsu mirando la ventana, más bien el reflejo de esta, allí podía ver perfectamente el rostro de Lucy sin que ella lo mirara con molestia.

—Maestro, creo que la única solución es cambiarme de clase—dijo Lucy.

— ¡De ninguna forma! —exclamó Natsu, casi furioso. Se puso algo nervioso cuando notó la mirada de confusión de la rubia y del viejo— ¿A quién le copiaría la tarea?

—Natsu…—gruñó la chica a punto de insultarlo.

—Tranquilos par de tortolitos—dijo el anciano mirando con suspicacia al chico—.No te puedo cambiar Lucy, estamos a mitad de año.

— ¡Que no somos pareja! —gritaron ambos.

—Sí, claro—murmuró mirando a la pareja con ojos pícaros—Ya pueden irse.

Al salir de la dirección muchos de los alumnos nuevos fijaban su vista en ellos, por lo que supusieron que ya sabían de los rumores. Sin darle importancia, ambos se fueron por rumbos distintos, Natsu con Gray y Lucy con Levy.

— ¡Te juro que ya no lo aguanto Levy! —Protestó Lucy arrojando su caja de jugo al basurero— ¡Por su culpa tengo muchas sanciones!

—Tú también tienes la culpa por no ignorarlo—replicó Levy, sonriendo con cierta malicia— ¿No será que te gusta?

— ¿Qué tonterías dices? Natsu es una molestia, es ruidoso y siempre me atosiga… —se excusó la chica sin saber que Natsu estaba escuchando detrás de una pared.

— ¿Para esto me trajiste aquí Gray? —preguntó el chico alejándose a paso lento de allí. Gray miró a Levy y negó con la cabeza.

—"Parece que fallamos" —pensó Levy, sintiendo pena por el pobre chico.

—…además de comer demasiado y no presta atención en clases, pero….pero él me ha salvado muchas veces—terminó diciendo en voz baja, dándose cuenta de que nunca le había dado las gracias por ayudarla tantas veces.

—Lu-chan…—susurró sorprendida al ver a su amiga con la mirada algo triste.

Al término del receso los chicos volvieron a sus respectivas clases, con una Lucy demasiado pensativa y un Natsu muy serio. Sus amigos miraban de reojo hacia el pupitre de la parejita, puesto que se sentaban juntos, aunque generalmente hablaban mucho, ahora pareciera que fueran unos completos desconocidos.

—Así que eso pasó—comentó Erza—.Eso sólo confirma nuestras sospechas.

—Sí, Lu-chan parecía algo deprimida—dijo Levy.

—Y qué decir de Natsu, parece que la flama se apagó—añadió Gray.

—De momento dejémoslos solos—sugirió Erza.

Natsu estaba mirando hacia la ventana, otra vez no podía evitar ver a Lucy a través del reflejo, sabía perfectamente que ella lo consideraba una molestia, pero escucharlo de sus labios le había dolido mucho. Está bien, después de todo ya estaba acostumbrado a ello, debía sonreír para evitar pensar en cosas negativas, no quería preocupar a los demás.

Al salir de clases, Erza, Gray y Levy se fueron a sus respectivos clubes mientras que Natsu y Lucy caminaban juntos, ya que sus hogares estaban cerca.

—Oye Natsu—llamó la rubia— ¿Se puede saber que te sucede?

—Nada, ¿Porque lo preguntas?

—Es que has estado muy callado—dijo mirándolo con cierto aire de preocupación.

— ¿Acaso estás preocupada por mí? —preguntó burlonamente.

— ¡Como si fuera a estarlo, tonto! —gritó entrando a su casa sin despedirse.

—Ojala lo estuvieras…—susurró siguiendo su camino con las manos en el bolsillo y la mirada baja.

Lucy que lo miraba desde la ventana de su habitación se sintió culpable porque Natsu siempre la salvaba cuando estaba en problemas y ella nunca se lo agradeció como era debido, sólo se dedicaba a regañarlo sin darse cuenta de nada.

—Princesa, es hora de la comida—anunció Virgo, la sirvienta de la familia.

—No tengo hambre Virgo—murmuró viendo la silueta de su amigo desaparecer por una esquina—.Es muy raro.

— ¡Te gusta! —exclamó enredando su lengua.

— ¡Que no! —gritó Lucy algo sonrojada.

— ¿Es hora del castigo?

—Pensándolo bien, vamos a comer—suspiró ignorando a su masoquista sirvienta.

Al día siguiente Lucy se levantó con buenos ánimos, después de pensarlo un poco había decidido hablar con Natsu y agradecerle con un almuerzo las veces que le había ayudado, al menos un poco de retribución no estaría mal y no es que le gustara, sólo quería dejar de sentir ¿culpa? No lo sabía con certeza, pero desde que lo vio actuar raro, ella se sentía mal, como si estuviera ¿Preocupada? ¡De ninguna forma! Era culpa, si, culpa…

Preparó ella misma el almuerzo y le pidió a Virgo que le dijera a Natsu que no la esperara para que no estuviera todo el camino preguntándole por el paquete. Con la comida en su mano corrió hacia el instituto.

— ¡Chicos, buenos días! —exclamó con una sonrisa deslumbrante, los demás la miraron fijamente.

—Buenos días Lucy, ¿Por qué no viniste con Natsu? —preguntó Erza.

—Bueno, tengo algo que hacer en la biblioteca—mintió soltando una risita nerviosa.

— ¡Lucy! ¿Por qué no me esperaste? —gritó Natsu a espaldas de la chica acercándose al grupo.

— ¡Me tengo que ir! ¡Adiós! —exclamó corriendo hacía el aula.

— ¿Y ahora qué le pasa? —preguntó Salamander.

— ¿Qué le hiciste Natsu? —interrogó Erza mirando con furia al chico.

— ¡No le hice nada! —protestó asustado.

El timbre sonó dando inicio a las clases, Natsu entró a la sala y lo primero que vio fue a Lucy con una actitud nerviosa, le pareció sospechoso, pero no quiso preguntar, temía la respuesta. Desde que comenzó la clase la rubia había estado mirando un paquete de reojo y luego miraba hacia otro lado sin prestar atención a clases, lo que ya le estaba empezando a intrigar.

De pronto, Lucy comenzó a escribir en un papelito y se lo entregó con algo de rapidez para que el profesor no se diera cuenta. El, con algo de emoción y curiosidad miró el papelito escrito con la elegante letra de su amiga.

"_Te espero en la azotea a la hora del almuerzo, es importante."_

_Pd: ¡Que nadie te vea! ¡Disimula!_

Con sorpresa asintió con la cabeza a su compañera, era sumamente extraño el actuar de Lucy, pero estaba ansioso por saber qué era lo que le tenía que decirle, no podía esperar…

El tiempo pasó lento, con el profesor regañándolos a ambos por no poner atención, por los constantes regaños de Lucy y por su falta de paciencia. Cuando la hora del almuerzo llegó Lucy corrió fuera de la sala con un paquete, cosa que fue notada por sus amigos y por Natsu, este último no disimuló nada como le pidió su amiga y salió detrás de ella con una sonrisa demasiado entusiasta.

—Algo traman esos dos—comentó Levy, viendo por donde se iban sus amigos.

—Seguro fueron a comer juntos—dijo Gray.

— ¡Gray-sama! Juvia le trajo su almuerzo—exclamó la chica desde la puerta.

— ¡Maldición! ¡Nos vemos después chicos!—se excusó huyendo de la sala por la ventana mientras Juvia lo perseguía con un almuerzo de dudosa reputación.

—Pobre Juvia…En fin, tenemos que saber lo que traman esos dos—sugirió Erza.

—De seguro se fueron a la azotea—supuso Levy, ambas se miraron entre sí y asintieron con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

Natsu cerró la puerta de la azotea detrás de sí, estaba algo nervioso, debía aceptarlo. Lucy nunca se había mostrado nerviosa ante él y eso le indicaba que debía ser algo vergonzoso para ella. Tal vez… ¿Podría ser que…? No debía sacar conclusiones precipitadas.

—Lucy, ¿Para qué me llamaste? —preguntó sentándose al lado de la chica, quien estaba apoyada en la valla de contención.

—Bueno, yo…—tartamudeó ¡Vamos, que no era tan difícil! —Quería darte esto.

— ¿Un almuerzo? —.Tomo la caja que la rubia le había dado y la abrió con cuidado— ¿Tú lo hiciste?

— ¡Claro que yo lo hice, tonto! —exclamó avergonzada de sí misma. ¡Era Natsu, su amigo de muchos años! No tenía por qué comportarse así.

—Hmp… ¿No lo habrás envenenado? —inquirió con cierto aire de desconfianza, aunque en el fondo estaba feliz.

— ¡Si no lo quieres me lo comeré yo! —chilló intentando quitarle la comida.

—Tu sola no podrás comerte esto, además ya estás gorda—se burló esquivando a su amiga para luego tomar los palillos y llevarse un poco de comida a la boca.

— ¡No es cierto! —protestó quitándole los palillos para tomar un poco de arroz.

Levy y Erza se sorprendieron al ver la escena, ellas estaban espiando desde la puerta cuando se percataron de que los chicos estaban comiendo del mismo almuerzo y con los mismos palillos.

—"¡Eso fue un beso indirecto!" —exclamaron en sus mentes, completamente emocionadas.

Continuaron mirando la agradable conversación que llevaban los chicos, ambos se llevaban muy bien así que no tenía problemas en hablar con naturalidad, lo que hizo que volvieran a la normalidad, Natsu burlándose de Lucy y ella dándole sus famosas patadas y regañándolo por ser grosero.

— Debo aceptar que tu almuerzo no estaba nada mal— reconoció Salamander.

—Pues disfrútalo por última vez, porque no lo volveré a hacer—dijo, mirando hacia otro lado sonrojada.

— ¿Eh? Y yo pensé que mañana también me traerías el almuerzo—comentó haciendo un puchero.

— ¡Solo fue para agradecerte! ¡No soy tu criada!—contestó molesta—Gr...Gracias por salvarme siempre.

—Así que era eso—murmuró decepcionado, pero luego sonrió como si nada—Siempre te metes en problemas así que tengo que estar pendiente de ti todo el tiempo.

—De todas formas, gracias por todo Natsu—sonrió la rubia.

—No es nada.

Mientras Erza y Levy miraban con desilusión a ambos, en especial a Lucy, esa chica sí que despistada, ni siquiera se percataba de lo que sentía por Natsu.

— ¿Qué hacemos Erza? —preguntó Levy.

—Tengo a alguien en mente para que nos ayude—contestó Erza caminando hacía la sala seguida por su amiga.

Mirajane era la secretaria del director, era amable y hermosa, pero cuando se trataba de arreglar los errores del maestro Maracov se volvía un demonio. Estaba en su oficina trabajando cuando se percató que su hermana Lissana seguía mirando con aires enamorados hacia el patio del instituto.

Mira sabía a quién estaba observando y le preocupaba, puesto que su querida hermanita había puesto sus ojos en Natsu Dragneel y bastaba ver como se llevaba con Lucy Heartfilia para entender los sentimientos del chico. No quería romperle el corazón a Lissana, pero no hallaba la forma de decirle sin que saliera lastimada, eso era inevitable.

—Lissana, ¿No crees que llevas demasiado tiempo mirando la ventana? Las clases están a punto de comenzar—dijo amablemente su hermana mayor.

—Es que míralo, es tan divertido—sonrió viendo fijamente como Natsu era perseguido por Lucy, seguramente le había dicho algo grosero otra vez.

—Pues se lleva bastante bien con Lucy—indagó, esperando ver alguna reacción en su hermana.

—Ella se la pasa regañándolo, creo que lo detesta—comentó sin una pizca de decepción es su rostro.

—Más bien creo que quiere su atención.

—Yo no lo creo así—replicó—.Nos vemos después Mira-nee.

Mirajane vio a su hermana salir casi corriendo, supuso que a saludar a Natsu. Sabía que su hermanita terminaría sufriendo, pero ella no podía hacer nada.

— ¡Hola, Mira! —saludó Erza, entrando junto con Levy.

—Hola Erza, ¿Qué te trae por acá? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Bueno, quería pedirte un consejo. Es sobre Natsu—dijo.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Problemas con los profesores?

—Lo que pasa es que Natsu y Lucy…

— ¡Lo sabía! ¿Están juntos? ¡Cuéntame! —exclamó emocionada.

—Ojala, intentamos todo pero ellos no se dan cuenta de nada—dijo Levy, totalmente frustrada al ver que sus planes no funcionaban.

— ¡No se preocupen, déjenlo en mis manos! —chilló entusiasmada, juntar parejas era lo que más le gustaba.

— ¿Y qué hay de Lissana? ¿Ella no está enamorada de Natsu? —preguntó Erza.

—Sí, pero en el fondo ella sabe que no es correspondida—dijo sencillamente—.Creo que es perfecta para unir a esos dos.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer? —interrogó Levy.

—Si Lissana se acercara más a Natsu estoy segura que Lucy dejará de negar sus sentimientos—comentó.

— ¿No es demasiado duro? Utilizar a Lissana…—opinó Levy.

—Lo hago para que se dé cuenta de la realidad—contestó sin dejar de sonreír amablemente—.Necesita madurar y ver lo que tiene a su alrededor, Natsu no es el único chico en el mundo ¿Saben?

—Tienes razón, eres muy inteligente Mira-san—halagó la Mcgarden.

Lissana divisó a lo lejos a Natsu, pero como siempre no estaba solo, Lucy lo acompañaba. Evitando el dolor en su pecho y la repentina tristeza que le invadía se dirigió a los chicos que estaban discutiendo por algo.

— ¡Hola Lucy! —saludó fingiendo ignorar a Natsu.

—Hola Lissana—respondió Lucy sonriendo dejando de lado al chico.

—Hola Natsu—saludó la albina.

—Hola—contestó amablemente.

— ¿Qué hacen? —preguntó mirando de reojo a Salamander.

—Nada, es sólo que Natsu insiste en que pruebe la comida con picante—comentó restándole importancia al asunto.

— ¡La comida con picante sabe excelente! —exclamó sonriente, cosa que hizo sonrojar a Lissana.

—Prefiero el helado—dijo la rubia, imaginando un helado de vainilla o de chocolate.

— ¡Tienes un pésimo gusto Lucy! —opinó con algo de molestia, sabía que a Gray también le gustaba demasiado el helado y no podía evitar ponerse irritable al pensar que Lucy congeniara con el Hielito.

—A muchas personas les gusta el helado—protesto comenzando a caminar a clases puesto que ya había tocado el timbre.

—Pues a mí no me gusta… ¡Vamos Lucy, tienes que probar el ramen picante! —pidió, siguiendo a la chica sin darse cuenta que habían dejado sola a Lissana.

—No te rindas...Debe haber alguna forma de acercarse a él—Se dijo a sí misma tratando de apaciguar el dolor en el pecho y contener algunas lágrimas.

—Lissana, ¿Qué haces a mitad del pasillo? Llegarás tarde a clases—habló Mira que iba pasando por allí con unos papeles.

—Mira-nee, ¿Cómo haces para gustarle a un chico? —preguntó mirando por donde desaparecían Natsu y Lucy.

—Pienso que deberías pedirle ayuda a Lucy, ella conoce bien a Natsu—sugirió poniendo su mano en el hombro de su hermana—.Aunque yo creo que deberías olvidarte de él.

— ¡Eso es! ¡Le pediré ayuda a Lucy! —dijo emocionada, ignorando el consejo de su hermana mayor—gracias Mira-nee.

—Hay Lissana…Ojala que pronto lo aceptes—murmuró con pena viendo a su hermana sonriendo con esperanza mientras iba hacia su clase.

Al final de la jornada Lissana esperó a Lucy, quien afortunadamente venía sola. Se acercó a ella con la idea fija de conseguir su ayuda para conquistar a Natsu.

— ¡Lucy! —Llamó la albina— ¿Podemos hablar?

—Claro Lissana—contestó, ambas caminaron hacia un parque y se sentaron en una banca, permaneciendo en silencio por unos momentos.

— ¿A ti te gusta Natsu? —preguntó la albina de pronto.

— ¡Claro que no! ¿Por qué todos me preguntan lo mismo? —protestó para sí acallando esa voz que le decía lo contrario.

—Entonces, ¿Puedes ayudarme a conquistarlo? —pidió la chica, con una mirada de súplica.

— ¿Cómo puede gustarte? Es tan ruidoso y grosero…—dijo, algo incrédula, dentro de sí estaba tratando de salir un sentimiento desconocido y doloroso que no quería tener, algo parecido al miedo…miedo de perder a Natsu.

—Sí, pero también es valiente, fuerte y muy amable con todos, además su sonrisa es encantadora—habló con emoción.

—Tienes una imagen muy buena de Natsu—comentó fingiendo una sonrisa.

— ¿Me ayudarás? Por favor Lucy—insistió la albina.

—Está bien…eso creo—musitó, arrepintiéndose casi al instante de haber dicho que sí.

— ¡Gracias Lucy! —exclamó feliz, abrazando a la chica.

Las siguientes semanas fueron demasiado extraños para la Heartfilia, no entendía que le estaba pasando, ¿Por qué se sentía tan triste? Como prometió, le ayudó a Lissana a estar más cerca de Natsu, invitándola a comer con ellos, caminando juntos a casa y hablando en los recesos, pero eso no hacía más que hacerla sentir triste, porque sentía que Natsu ya no la trataba igual que antes, ahora conversaba más con la albina y eso le inquietaba y la llenaba de dudas.

—Lucy ha estado muy rara últimamente—comentó Loke, mirando a Natsu hablar con Lissana—.Ya veo, es por Natsu.

— ¿En que está pensando ese cerebro de lava? —gruñó Gray, se suponía que Natsu quería a Lucy, ¿No debería estar con ella?

—Esto está mal, debemos hacer algo—dijo Levy, mirando a la rubia que observaba el suelo con una mirada triste, lejos de Natsu.

—No, ya hicimos demasiado—habló Erza—.Hablaré con Mira cuando salgamos de clases.

Al entrar al salón Natsu se fijó que Lucy no estaba allí, por lo que salió a buscarla al patio, donde la vio por última vez. Al no encontrarla allí, se dirigió a la azotea esperando hallarla, pero no estaba.

—Qué raro—susurró para sí volviendo al aula.

Lucy salió de su escondite, no quería que Natsu la viera en ese estado, con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar. Y es que finalmente había descubierto él porque se sentía tan triste y dolida, ella quería a Natsu, lo había querido desde siempre y nunca se dio cuenta. Se dejó caer al piso escondiendo su cabeza entre sus rodillas, permitiéndose llorar silenciosamente, ya no le importaba saltarse la clase, tan sólo quería olvidar.

Erza había hablado con Mira y le había pedido que conversara con Lissana, porque esto ya se estaba saliendo de control y no quería ver sufrir a Lucy. Mirajane estuvo de acuerdo y prometió persuadir a su hermana, aunque ella estuviera tan ilusionada con Natsu sabía que si no paraba, esto iba a terminar muy mal para ella.

—Lissana creo que deberías alejarte de Natsu, él no es para ti—dijo Mirajane, preocupada por Lucy y por su hermana.

— ¿Crees que no lo sé, Mira-nee? Natsu habla de Lucy todo el tiempo—habló rompiendo en llanto— ¿Qué debo hacer? No puedo dejar de pensar en él.

—Tan sólo debes tomar una decisión.

A la mañana siguiente Lucy no quería levantarse, se sentía muy deprimida y además no quería ver a Natsu y a Lissana juntos. ¡Pero que tonta había sido al aceptar ayudar a Lissana! Si se hubiera dado cuenta antes no estaría sufriendo, pero él hubiera no existe, ahora tenía que asumir sus errores y repararlos.

—Princesa, sus padres quieren saber que le sucede—anunció Virgo— ¿Qué les digo?

—Diles que me duele el estómago—murmuró escondiéndose entre las sábanas.

—Entonces también le digo a Natsu-sama que no la espere.

—Natsu…—susurró, ahogando un sollozo.

— ¿Qué le sucede? Su voz suena triste.

—No es nada. Dile a Natsu que no se preocupe y vaya sin mí—dijo tapándose la boca para evitar que Virgo escuchara su llanto, sabía que Natsu estaría afuera junto con Lissana para ir al instituto.

Justamente allí estaban Natsu y Lissana conversando, él le contaba sobre las travesuras que hacía con Lucy en su casa y de cómo terminaban castigados.

—…Entonces yo solía entrar a su habitación a escondidas para…

— ¡Natsu! —Interrumpió Lissana, no queriendo escuchar ninguna cosa más—Sé que esto te sonará grosero de mi parte, pero ya no hables de Lucy.

— ¿Por qué no? Yo creí que te agradaba—dijo frunciendo el ceño.

—Si me agrada. Lo que pasa es que es doloroso—masculló desviando la mirada.

— ¿Doloroso? No entiendo—habló alzando una ceja.

—Natsu, yo le pedí ayuda a Lucy para poder estar cerca de ti—confesó sintiendo que su corazón latía más fuerte—.Y es que yo estoy enamorada…de ti.

—Lissana yo…

— ¡Lo sé!—exclamó apretando sus puños—, sé que tú quieres a Lucy.

—Tienes razón, la quiero más que a mi vida—dijo seriamente—, pero ella pareciera que se estuviera alejando más de mí.

—Eso es porque está celosa—comentó soltando una pequeña risa dejando atrás su tristeza, ahora debía reparar su error y dejar que ellos sean felices.

— ¿Lucy celosa?

—Claro, se nota a kilómetros.

—No lo creo, nunca ha notado mis intenciones.

— ¿Por qué no intentas decírselo? Te esperaré aquí por si resultas ser rechazado—bromeó Lissana, sonriendo como si nada.

—Eso no me anima mucho.

Lucy se miró al espejo y se deprimió nuevamente, había querido ir a clases, pero viéndose bien parecía que no hubiera dormido en días…Observó hacia la calle y vio que Lissana esperaba afuera. ¡Dios! Natsu debió haber entrado, seguro que la traidora de Virgo lo dejó entrar. Se acomodó el cabello y esperó a que tocaran la puerta.

— ¡Lucy! —gritó Natsu, entrando como si nada a su habitación sonriendo ampliamente.

— ¡Toca antes de entrar! —gritó golpeando su cabeza.

— ¡Eso dolió! —Se quejó sobándose—.No estás de humor hoy.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Es obvio, vengo a buscarte para ir a clases.

—No es necesario, no voy a ir—dijo Lucy, cruzándose de brazos con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Por qué estás enojada? —Preguntó acercando su rostro al de la chica—Te ves horrible.

— ¡Nadie te preguntó! ¿Por qué no te vas con Lissana y me dejas tranquila? —gritó sin darse cuenta.

—Oh, ¿Acaso estás celosa? —preguntó divertido, parece que Lissana tenía razón. Sonrió para sí, esto se pondría interesante.

— ¡Cla…claro que no! —tartamudeo, tratando de esconder su sonrojo.

—Pues qué pena…Me voy con Lissana.

— ¡Espera! —exclamó, tenía miedo de que la dejara sola, de que ya no la protegiera más.

— ¿No quieres que vaya? —preguntó tratando de contener una sonrisa.

—No es es…—murmuró algo insegura.

—Entonces me voy con Lissana—dijo, dándole la espalda a la Heartfilia.

— ¡No! Después de todo, no puedo dejar que vayas con ella—dijo en voz baja, tirando de la camisa de Natsu, apretándola con fuerza, definitivamente no quería perder a Natsu.

— ¿Lucy? —preguntó viéndola sorprendido, ella estaba llorando.

—Perdón…es que…yo—sollozó tratando de limpiarse las lágrimas con su mano.

—Lu…

— ¡Te quiero tanto Natsu!…Te quiero—le interrumpió dejando caer sus brazos a su costado—, por eso no vayas con Lissana. No me dejes sola.

Natsu abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, pero luego sonrió, lo que tanto había querido escuchar de sus hermosos labios se había hecho realidad, no podía ser más feliz en estos momentos. Miro a su rubia temblando con los ojos cerrados, como si temiera un rechazo que por supuesto no iba a suceder.

—No iré a ninguna parte tonta—suspiró sonriendo cálidamente, envolvió a Lucy en un abrazo protector y acarició su cabello—También te quiero y mucho.

—Si mientes le digo a Erza—amenazó, con los ojos lagrimosos mirándolo sin dejar de abrazarlo.

—No miento—dijo soltando una risa divertida—De verdad te quiero…

—Natsu…—murmuró sonriendo también.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos y como si el mundo dejara de existir, acercaron sus rostros y cerrando los ojos se dieron su primer beso, algo torpe, pero lleno de amor. Al separarse se miraron felices, pero Lucy pensó en Lissana y dejó de sonreír.

— ¿Qué pasa Lucy? —preguntó preocupado al ver que su chica bajaba la vista.

—Es que Lissana…ella también te quiere.

—Me disculparé con ella, no te preocupes—la animó acariciando su mejilla.

Y así lo hizo, Natsu le explicó a la albina que lo que sentía por Lucy era algo que no se podía borrar fácilmente, porque la quería desde hace mucho tiempo y le pidió disculpas si le había hecho daño. Aunque también le agradeció por ayudarle con su novia. Lissana lo aceptó, después de todo ella lo sabía.

—Ya veo, me alegro por ustedes…Entonces me adelantaré, pídele disculpas de mi parte a Lucy—dijo Lissana despidiéndose con la mano para luego correr apresuradamente. No podía dejar que Natsu viera sus lágrimas.

—De verdad lo siento Lissana—suspiró Salamander.

Cuando Natsu y Lucy llegaron tomados de la mano, todo el mundo se sorprendió, aunque regresaron a la normalidad al ver otra de las escenas de la pareja explosiva de Fairy Tail, seguramente Salamander le había dicho algo malo a la chica.

— ¡Natsu! ¡Ven acá, pervertido! —gritó persiguiendo a su novio.

— ¡No es lo que crees Lucy! —se excusó, huyendo de su novia mientras reía, por fin todo volvía a la normalidad.

Lissana los contemplaba con una sonrisa triste, al final ella había perdido, siempre lo supo, sin embargo, no lo había querido aceptar. Pero estaba bien, Natsu estaba feliz y eso era más que suficiente.

—Tomaste la decisión correcta, estoy orgullosa de ti—habló Mirajane, abrazando a su hermana.

—Pero aun así…es doloroso—murmuró correspondiendo el gesto.

—Lo sé, yo estoy contigo.

Muchas veces los humanos son egoístas cuando están enamorados y no piensan en los sentimientos de los demás, pero cuando se dan cuenta de que han cometido un error, toman la decisión correcta, porque el amor no se trata de egoísmo, sino de ver a la persona amada conseguir la felicidad aunque uno no sea parte de ella.

**FIN**

* * *

**Shion230 reportandonse: Si leyeron hasta aqui, ojala que les haya gustado. Me imaginé esta situación viendo una novela. Así que me puse a escribir y he aquí los resultados. Les agradecería su opinion mandandome un review. =D Tengo en mente más one-shot, así que si les gusta mi forma de escribir, esten atentas a nuevas historias.**


End file.
